


Eye of the Storm

by halesiias



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fiancés being dorks, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10116530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesiias/pseuds/halesiias
Summary: The residents of the Katsuki-Nikiforov flat seem to be experiencing their own bliss in spite of the storm raging outside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really just an excuse to write fluff for once :)))

The lights flickered overhead and the windows rattled with every boom of thunder. The bright flashes in the sky illuminated the city, each for a mere second, then let the scene fade to quiet darkness until the thunder roared again. The wind knocked debris outside mercilessly, and the trees whipped around like little marionettes being tossed on their string. Rain pelted everything in sight, the heavy drops battering on roofs and windows alike.

Inside, however, was far calmer. Makkachin was draped gracefully over the rug in the living room, his eyes shutting sleepily as his owner rubbed his back. Victor smiled as he ran his fingers through his dog's bouncy curls. He remembered always begging for a poodle as a child, and dragging a stuffed one everywhere he went. And when he finally got one at age sixteen, it wasn't much of a surprise that Makkachin became his best friend.

He lightly tickled Makkachin's nape and rubbed his head, and the dog licked his hand affectionately. Makkachin's kisses always comforted him during the worst of times, ever since he was a teenager getting ready to face the world. Makkachin was always there for him, and ever since he first went to Hasetsu, he tried to be there for his happy little dog too. He snuggled Makkachin closer as he sipped on a cup of tea. It was cold, which wasn't unusual for St. Petersburg, but he was behind on washing laundry and only had a light sweater left.

He was about to get up and search for blankets when he felt a pair of warm lips on his neck. He turned around and saw his fiancé's soft smile, and practically melted.

"I can't believe you're still awake." said Yuuri. He yawned quietly and put a hand to his mouth to try and conceal it. Victor found it adorable.

"Well Yuuri, I'm certain only you could sleep during such a storm," teased Victor. "Not that I'm surprised, though. You trained hard today."

Yuuri ran a hand through his messy hair and collapsed back into his pile of blankets on the couch. It seemed as if Yuuri was always cold, which made sense coming from someone who lived in a warm coastal town the majority of his life. Yuuri's eyes were closed and his breathing was calm and steady. Victor immediately felt at ease when he saw Yuuri was comfortable. Though the transition of moving from Japan wasn't always easy on his fiancé, little moments like this showed how much they loved each other.

"Sorry Makkachin," whispered Victor as he stopped petting the dog. He put his mug on the side table and stood over Yuuri.

"Are you cold, love?" he asked quietly. Yuuri opened his eyes and nodded, though it might've just been because he wanted Victor close. Either way, Victor was always willing to give warmth and affection to his Yuuri. Yuuri sat up and let Victor slide underneath his body, then rested his head on Victor's chest, sighing contentedly as he absorbed some of his fiancé's heat.

Victor chuckled softly and ran a hand through Yuuri's hair. Through the loud crashes of the storm he heard Yuuri's soft breaths, and a tender smile appeared on his face.

"Yuuri," said Victor quietly. "I-"

A large clap of thunder rumbled in the sky, taking the light away with it. Makkachin whined on the floor and pawed at the sofa, while Yuuri opened his eyes.

"Oh no, the power's out!" cried Yuuri as he slid off Victor's body. He quickly turn on his phone. He knelt beside Makkachin and soothed the dog while Victor sat up and turned on his phone as well.

"It's going to be really cold without heating," said Victor. "What should we do?"

Yuuri looked at his lover and frowned at the distressed look he was wearing. "Victor, it's okay. We can just go to bed. It's late anyway."

Victor bit his lip and nodded, bunching up the pile of blankets in his hand and taking it to their bedroom. He had a little bit of difficulty navigating the hall, but made it fine in the end. Yuuri followed close behind, motioning for Makkachin to come as well. Victor was rearranging the bed when they walked in, so the poodle and his other owner stood on the side watching the man.

Yuuri placed a few LED candles on the bedside table, supplying a little light to shine through the dark room. Victor was done soon after, and grabbed Yuuri's hand to pull him in bed. They tumbled onto the mattress and fell into a pile of sheets, both laughing blissfully.

Victor gently touched Yuuri's chin and pulled him up for a kiss, eyes closing as their lips meshed together. Yuuri pressed into him, hands automatically grabbing at Victor's hair and tangling his fingers through the silver strands and pulling them closer.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, getting lost in their own little world as their lips were growing redder and their faces blossoming with color. They finally pushed apart when Makkachin leaped on the bed, their breaths tangling together like a flowering vine.

Yuuri smiled and pressed a kiss to Victor's hair, and leaned back onto his chest. "I love you, Victor."

Victor's heart beat wildly. Everything about Yuuri was magical; his smiles, his laugh, his kisses. And especially his voice, the muffled sound against his shoulder, reminding Victor that he was the luckiest man in the world.

Victor felt himself tear up. He wasn't usually so emotional, but this was an exception. He took Yuuri's hand and placed it in his own, hearing the cool metal rings clink together.

"I love you too," said Victor. He turned over on top of Yuuri and began leaving kisses anywhere he could. He heard Yuuri's breath hitch when he reached his jawline, causing Victor to smile triumphantly.

Slowly, he pressed his lips to the warm skin below his chin, enjoying the feel of Yuuri's rushed pulse. He then moved his mouth to the side and kissed a new area, gently sucking on the skin.

Yuuri was surely blushing now. He bit his lip and tried his hardest not to let any embarrassing sounds slip out, but ultimately failed and Victor found his sweet spot.

"Victor," he said breathlessly, hands meeting Victor's chin again. He pulled his fiancé’s face back to his, smiling apologetically. "I'm sleepy."

Victor was quiet for a moment. Yuuri's apology was on the tip of his tongue when Victor burst out in gentle laughter.

"Okay Yuuri. Let's sleep now. We've had a long day."

Yuuri smiled and snuggled into Victor for extra warmth, and let Makkachin crawl up beside him and rest his head next to his legs.

“Goodnight, Victor.” said Yuuri. He pulled the blanket over them and adjusted his pillow before cuddling with his fiancé again, this time closer than before. 

Victor smiled and pressed a final kiss to Yuuri’s temple, a sweet gesture he did most nights before sleeping. “Goodnight, Yuuri.”

Outside, the storm raged on, but the two lovers inside their cozy flat were ignorant to the noise as they dreamed on, hands locked together and golden rings shining in the little lights by their side.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter/tumblr @hotdiggitygay for more bad content :)


End file.
